Henbane
Henbane is a special forces soldier who is in search of her missing brother and will tear Junkertown apart to find him. She uses a pulse shotgun against her enemies and an ice axe to climb vertically. Appearance Henbane has short ginger hair and wears it as a pony tail, she also has green eyes. In game she wears brown long shorts, black combat boots and a plain grey t-shirt with short sleeves. She has a scar on her upper lip and two moles on her face. She also has a tattoo of Bambi's amulet on her upper right arm. Personality Henbane is wise, tempered, patient and humble to those around her due to her experiences in the military. She cares deeply about her family and will protect and save them at any cost, she's always in control of the situation and is level headed. Henbane shows affection to her brother Hector by calling him "Bambi" much to his chagrin, however she is naive to her brother's true personality and secret envy towards her. Weapon Henbane's pulse shotgun has 12 rounds per clip and 4-9 points of damage per pellet and fires 25 pellets per shot. The weapon can do headshot damage and falloff damage. She also uses several grenades that do 130 points of damage. Backstory Kayda Rose was born and raised in Melbourne with her brother Hector. She joined the military as soon as she left college and earned her place in the Royal Australian Navy. During her service she grew from a shy young woman to a confident and competent Sargent. One day she returned from shore leave and found her family in tears as Hector had been kidnapped and the police were unable to find him. Kayda became determined to find her brother and enlisted her friend Eva to find him, with her help Kayda was able to find her brothers location. Hector was presumably kidnapped by the Junkers and held captive in Junkertown, the police actually abandoned him since Junkertown is too powerful for them to handle. Kayda and Eva disguised themselves and she took the name Henbane but was soon confronted by the Queen's "tax collectors", who demanded them to pay an entrance fee but Kayda and Eva beat them up and sent them away, with them warning Kayda and Eva of "The Sheriff". Kayda eventually found her brother but he rendered her unconscious by using his electric staff. When she woke up she and Eva were in The''' 'Queen of Junkertown's court for assulting the tax collectors. While the Queen praises Kayda's skill she tell her that she will be punnished for these crimes against the court, Kayda pleaded to know why Bambi ended up in Junkertown. Hector angrilly proclaims that his name is Hart now and he chose to be in Junkertown because he was tired of always being in Kayda's shadow and being in Junkertown gave him purpose and a life of his own. Suddenly Eva and Kayda broke free as Eva had picked the lock during Hart's rant. Angrilly Hart paired up with the Junkertown sheriff Judd against Eva and Kayda. Hart was able to use his staff to fire electric shocks and slam lightning into the ground, Judd on the other hand fought with his whip and lazer rifle. The fight was valient and destructive as Hart destroyed a large portion of the arena in his rage and killed several court members. Unfortunately after Kayda defeated Judd, she was forced to surrender when Hart used his staff to drop Eva to her knees and threatened to up the voltage of his lightning if Kayda didn't surrender. While Kayda and Eva were in the cells, Hart warned them to leave Junkertown and to never return. He also demanded that she tell their parents that he is dead and gives her his stag amulet as proof. After he left he secretly commanded a sympathetic Judd to release Kayda and Eva into the outback so they can escape, before they left Judd told Kayda that he'll keep Hart safe and will try to convince him to leave, despite the possibility of being laughed out of Junkertown for having the nickname "Bambi". As a parting gift Judd was told to give Kayda, Hart's electro grenades as well their construction guide. Kayda begrudgingly agreed to leave and swore that she will destroy Junkertown for taking her brother away. Abilities *'Electro-Buck: 'Henbane electrifies her shotgun, allowing her to do an additional 20 points of damage per shot as well as have a chance of stunning targets for 3 seconds. This ability only lasts for 5 rounds and takes 8 seconds to recharge. *'Lightning Rod: '''Henbane uses her Ice Axe to attack a target. The axe does 60 points of electrical damage, this takes 12 seconds to recharge and is an unavoidable melee attack. Passive Ability: Climb Henbane can use her axe to climb any vertical service. Ultimate: Discharge Henbane uses the electro grenades to send a discharge of electricty that does 300 points of damage to anyone within the 10m radius. Trivia *The fight between Judd, Hart, Kayda and Eva was inspired the fight against Magni and Modi in the PS4 edition of God of War. *Kayda's name means "little dragon" or "looks like a little dragon" *The relationship between Hart and Henbane is meant to represent the tiger and the dragon in the yin yang philosophy. Hart represents the tiger whereas Henbane represents the dragon. *Henbane gave Hector the nickname Bambi because of his shyness and resemblance to a timid deer. Another connection was that Hector always looked like a deer in the headlights due to his doe like eyes. *The nickname Bambi is in reference to the titular Disney film but it also references the TV show Scrubs as the main character JD was affectionately nicknamed Bambi due to his nervousness and daydreaming habits. *Henbane is named after a poisonous plant.